Gabriel Garza 3
Gabriel Garza 3 is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Gingo Animation and Universal Animation Studios for Universal Pictures. It was directed by Frans Vischer (in his directorial debut) from a screenplay by Tom Wheeler, Dan Fogelman, and John Hamburg, and a story by Vischer, Geo G., Erica Rivinoja, J. David Stem, David N. Weiss, and Jordan Roberts. The eighteenth feature film from Gingo Animation, it is the third installment in the Gabriel Garza reboot series, following 2014's Gabriel Garza 2. In the film, Gabriel and his friends face a problem they never expected: the return of Gabriel's old nemesis Vio, who controls Seth Oram, a new kid at Gabriel's school, to speak in an annoying voice to take over Gabriel's brothers's voices, and Gabriel's ex-girlfriend Claire Jones unexpectedly reunites with Gabriel for the first time in years. The film features the reprised voices of Elijah Wood, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, Jason Lee, and Sarah Jessica Parker from the first two films, Jenny Slate and Ariel Winter from the first film, and Isla Fisher and Jake T. Austin from the second film, as well as the new voices of Jason Drucker (replacing Zachary Gordon), Odeya Rush, Will Arnett, Eddie Deezen, Janelle Pierzina, and Andy Samberg. Gabriel Garza 3 premiered on June 21, 2017 in Los Angeles, and was released in the United States on July 19, 2017 by Universal Pictures. It received mixed reviews from critics, who praised its animation and voice cast; however, its storyline was criticized for being unoriginal and weak, and for having too many subplots and new characters in one film. The film has grossed $766 million worldwide, making it the ninth highest-grossing film of 2017 and the fifth highest-grossing film from Gingo Animation. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza, an intelligent and kind-hearted boy *Odeya Rush as Megan "Meg" Brown, a innocent and beautiful girl whom Gabriel falls in love with. *Ariel Winter as Claire Jones, Gabriel's ex-girlfriend *Will Arnett as Vio, a mastermind who is obsessed with wiping out Gabriel and his friends. *Eddie Deezen as Seth Oram, a dim-witted student whose annoying voice is being controlled by Vio to track down Gabriel's brothers' voices. *Elijah Wood as Roge Garza, Gabriel's oldest brother *Ashton Kutcher as Leno Garza, Gabriel's middle brother *Josh Gad as Cole Garza, Gabriel's youngest brother *Jason Lee as Loy Garza, a scientist and inventor and one of Gabriel's brothers *Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Cole's girlfriend *Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Lily's brother *Michael Wildshill as the Elves *Jenny Slate as Blues, Gabriel's former friend-turned-enemy who was brought back by Vio and now serves her to defeat Gabriel and his friends. *Janelle Pierzina as Nurse Smith *Andy Samberg as Macky WaBaa, Loy's old friend since the first grade *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza *Hayden Panettiere as Desiree Garza *Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam Williams, a student who was waylaying Gabriel into traveling with her. *Hayden Rolence as Jan Soto *Alex Borstein as Pat, Gabriel's neighbor *Ed Helms as Adventurer *Kristen Schaal as Misuzu Makihara *Finn Wolfhard as Northern Boy *Dee Bradley Baker as Clef, Blues's henchman *Michael Gough as Nob, Blues's henchman *Corey Burton as Mikey, Blues's henchman *Wally Wingert as Joe, Blues's henchman *Fred Tatasciore as Meg's father *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Picksit *John Cygan (in his final film role) as Tiny Spaceman *Jan Rabson as Shougo *Richard Kind as AAAA *Tress MacNeille as Violet *Jack Angel as Structure *Brad Garrett as Kozu Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Jim Cummings *Bob Bergen *Pam Marsden *Bill Farmer *John DiMaggio *Laraine Newman *Danny Mann *Erica Rivinoja *Lori Alan *Billy West *John Bryant *Rob Paulsen *Clancy Brown *John Cohen *Mona Marshall *Jess Harnell *Mickie McGowan *Tom Kenny *Gregg Berger *Gary Hall *James Kevin Ward *Craig Kellman *Geo G. *Yuri Lowenthal *Kath Soucie *H. Lee Peterson *Grey Griffin *Tara Strong *Kevin Michael Richardson *Jason Marsden *Lauren Tom Production Gingo Animation's CEO Geo G., the director of the first two films, confirmed in July 2014 that there would be an additional sequel to Gabriel Garza and Gabriel Garza 2. Geo also stated that the third film would feature Claire Jones. In September 2014, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation announced a third installment in the Gabriel Garza reboot series, with Tom Wheeler, the writer of Puss in Boots (2011), writing the screenplay. Geo could not direct the third film because he was busy directing Imagimals, although he said he was still staying involved as an executive producer. On December 23, 2014, Gingo announced that Frans Vischer, a storyboard artist on the first two films, would direct the third film, with John Cohen returning to produce it. Co-writer Dan Fogelman, who also co-wrote the first film, said of the return to the series roots, "As we all know about Gabriel Garza and his people, we wanted bring back the old-school characters like Claire and Vio so Gabriel can reunite his love with Claire since she was absent in the first movie. And Gabriel must face against Vio to stop him and his plans of world domination, as usual. Gabriel and Jan were back together in the second movie, so why not bring Claire and Vio back in the third movie? When we looked at what would be next for Gabriel, we wondered what that would be like both as a young boy, and also for what he would be dealing with for the rest of his life." In February 2015, Isla Fisher, who voiced Lily Stampla from the previous film, expressed interest in reprising her role. Production of the film began in the summer of 2015. In September 2015, it was reported that Elijah Wood, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, Jason Lee, and Sarah Jessica Parker would reprise their respective roles as Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and Christine. On December 21, 2015, it was announced that Andy Samberg would join the cast. In August 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel Garza, replacing Zachary Gordon from the first two films. In addition to Drucker, Jenny Slate was revealed to return the role as Blues from the first film, with Janelle Pierzina of Big Brother fame joining the cast as Nurse Smith. Isla Fisher confirmed that her character Lily Stampla will return. It was also confirmed that Jake T. Austin will return as Lester Stampla. In December 2016, it was announced that Odeya Rush would play Megan Brown, Gabriel's love interest, and Will Arnett would play Vio. Soundtrack On April 22, 2016, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would return to score the film. James L. Venable, who collaborated with Mothersbaugh on the first two films, did not return for the third installment due to dropping out of the film because of "creative differences". The soundtrack was released on June 26, 2017 by Back Lot Music. As with the first two films, the film soundtrack was recorded at Mutato Muzika Studios. Track listing All music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. #Prologue #Raising Aqua #Meg #Seth #Lousy Days #The Meeting #Chase Montage #Macky WaBaa #Meg's House #Double Trouble #New Faces #Vio Shows Up #Gabriel vs. Seth #Cheated #Decisions, Decisions #She Stays Here with Me #Goodbye Aqua #Back Together Gallery Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) Soundtrack disc.png|Disc Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) Soundtrack back cover.png|Tray insert (back) Release Gabriel Garza 3 was initially set for a September 9, 2016 release, but in January 2015, the film was pushed back to July 19, 2017, a slot previously occupied by Computeropolis: The Deep Web; this was due to Universal Pictures' satisfaction with the successful July 2014 release of Gabriel Garza 2 and desire to exploit fully the merchandising potential of a summer film. It was accompanied by the Gingo short film Double Date. Other territories such as Europe and Asia received the film between August and November 2017. It premiered on June 21, 2017, at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles. The film received an UK release on July 5, 2017, exactly six years after the first film was released. It is the second Gingo Animation offering of the year following Imagimals, making 2017 the second year Gingo is releasing two films after 2015 (with Paradoria and The Planetokio Movie). Marketing The official teaser trailer for the film was released on December 20, 2016 and was later attached to Sing the following day. It was also shown before The Wiggles ''and ''Monster Trucks. The first theatrical trailer was released on March 2, 2017, and was later attached to Imagimals the following day. It was also shown before Beauty and the Beast, The Boss Baby, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul. The second theatrical trailer was released on May 29, 2017 and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Cars 3, Emma!, Despicable Me 3, and Marcus & Sofia. TV spots aired between June and July of 2017. With Tomy's rights to make toys based on the Gabriel Garza franchise to expire, Jazwares made a press release that they were going to sign a contract with NBCUniversal to produce toys to promote the film. Their licence started in 2016 and they designed and developed products immediately with initial products arriving on shelves in 2017. A tie-in video game, titled Gabriel Garza 3: Fusion Madness, has been announced to accompany the film's release. It was developed by Criterion Games and Electronic Arts published the tie-in game. Other companies also joined with Universal to promote the film, including McDonald's, Kellogg's, Bounty, Hanes, McFarlane Toys, Funko, Mott's and Xfinity. Home media Gabriel Garza 3 was released on Digital HD on November 7, 2017 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on November 21, 2017 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. In addition to Double Date, the releases also include a short film, titled Leno Finds Love. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 65% based on 88 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Gabriel Garza 3 provides wondrous animation and nostalgia of [[Gabriel Garza (TV series)|the original 1990s Gabriel Garza cartoon]], but should keep its important plot for the franchise and always give entertainment to family audience in any Gingo production." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 47 out of 100, based on 63 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Accolades Coming soon! Sequel In September 2017, Universal Pictures chairman Donna Langley said that a fourth Gabriel Garza film is being planned. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:Gabriel Garza 3 Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Sequel films